Revenge is Sweet
by HextheDaydreamer
Summary: Dark Link and Zelda have a serious score to settle with Wolf and Captain Falcon, documented by a spectator at the match.


Author's Notes: My sister and I had finally completed a 99 minute brawl. We took multiple breaks in between, of course, but it was still a lot of fun. I was "Dark Link", she was Zelda and we were against Captain Falcon and Wolf.

Every time Wolf was KO'd, he would automatically get the Smash Ball and come after _me. _

"We're gunna have fun with this thing", uh no! Captain Falcon was insistent upon pursuing Zelda/Sheik, barely bothered with Wolf and I; at one point Wolf or the captain got Groudon and casually walked within the flames as the rest of us were burned off the stage. It's amazing how much personality comes out in long brawls or perhaps I overreacting.

Either way, this story takes place a day or two after that battle.

**Disclaimer**: SSBB is Nintendo owned...along with my soul, no doubt.

Edit: Fixed stuff, added stuff.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor was experiencing a rare moment of peace and quiet; no one was trying to kill each other and Samus wasn't chasing Snake around in a bath towel...<p>

But then Master Hand floated into the main room and posted the battle for the day. Zelda dropped the glass she was holding.

Brawlers: Zelda, Dark Link, Captain Falcon and Wolf.

A few days ago, the spectators wanted to see a ninety-nine minute battle and they sure as Hell got one.

Zelda won first place by sending her opponents flying off the stage with her powerful magic or transforming into Sheik whose well aimed kicks ended Falcon's dreams for victory.

Dark Link was pleased of the fact that while he battled, no one stayed on the stage for more than five seconds. Or maybe it was because his Master Sword cleaved through Wolf's hope of survival but the shadow still took third place.

Wolf reveled in the fact that his Landmaster had become quite accustomed to crushing Dark Link beneath its massive weight and how the Captain never learned how to dodge it properly. He took second place.

Captain Falcon spent the majority of the fight falling, flying, and dying. Dark Link would always use his Final Smash on the racer, Zelda/Sheik never let his feet touch the ground and Wolf...Well, Wolf just squashed him like a ant.

In any case, Link stood up from his seat and drew the Master Sword, plunging it into his shadow. Moments later, a tired looking Dark rose up from the ground, Zelda jerked a gloved finger at the message board and Dark's pupil less red eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Language, Dark."

"Yes, _Mom._" Zelda and the shadow glared at each other and one could almost see sparks. Wolf came in from the kitchen and smiled pleasantly, winking at Dark Link. Then Captain Falcon jumped down the stairs (Olimar was sitting on a chair at the far end of the room, clutching his Pikmin close), and squeezed past the Links to stand near Zelda.

"Show me your bo-" Zelda instantly sent him into the wall.

"ALL COMPEITORS TO THE STADIUM!" Crazy shouted over the intercom, Zelda gave Link a quick kiss and tugged on Dark's sleeve. Wolf rolled his eyes and Falcon waved to Olimar who squeaked and ran upstairs.

Maybe it was fate when they were beamed to the Melee stage Corneria, the exact place they had battled on two days ago. Dark had a field date with this one. Wolf would relentlessly beat him then send him flying so far that he couldn't use the Hookshot or spin his way back on board. And the Captain was so adamant about fighting Zelda/Sheik alone that he took time to run Wolf and Dark over with that accursed vehicle of his... _over twenty times_.

This battle however, would last only two minutes. And it began like the last time. Wolf and Link had it out on the end of the great ship while the Captain made a small walk to Zelda.

"Don't I have a restraining order against you yet?"

"Don't be silly, we like each other."

"Not after catching you outside my window after I've taken a shower."

"Don't confuse me with your lies! There's no one left to interfere with-" Wolf went sailing over their heads with a painful yowl. Zelda raised an eyebrow as Dark jumped in the air and fist pumped.

"You do realize that Wolf and Dark are here too, right?" the princess put a hand on her waist as Falcon facepalmed.

"Screw it, Falcon Puuuuuunnnch!" Zelda ducked and immediately her body started to shift, Falcon went right through her. When he recovered and turned around, he was met with furious red eyes and a stabbing pain in his stomach.

Sheik had readied several needles as Falcon soared over him then saw the perfect opportunity for a hit when the captain had "spun around so blindly". Sheik's words, not mine.

"Show me your moves." The young Sheikah hissed, shoving the Captain off the nose of the Great Fox. He did a nice one-handed handstand and turned to see Dark slashing at Wolf, occasionally knocking his shield into the animal and sneaking _bombs_ in between the powerful swings of his sword. Sheik rolled his eyes and readied three needles and then threw them into Wolf's back. Dark smirked and charged a Spin Attack, launching his foe into the air and off the stage.

"Dude, we should team up more often!"

"Falcon Puuuunnnch!" Dark Link flew through the air with the grace of a dying duck and Sheik stooped low and threw out his metal chain which curled around Falcon's legs, bringing him to the ground. He jumped high into the air and landed a direct hit to the Captain's stomach. The Sheikah picked Falcon up and threw him over the side just as Wolf and Dark came rolling down, behind them was the Pokémon Groudon.

"Who summoned it?" _You're joking, right? Not this again. _Sheik asked as massive beast swung a claw at them.

"Don't look at me, I was busy dealing with this fuc-"

"Language, Dark!"

"Stop pestering me about that! Wolf, did you or didn't you?" The leader of Star Wolf growled then leaped out of the way of Groudon's foot.

"Trust me, shadow. If I had summoned it, I would've made sure you knew _explicitly._" And Sheik knew for a fact that he didn't so that left...

Groudon continued its way down as Captain Falcon sat back and watched, throwing his head back to laugh. This Pokémon should've disappeared already. The trio of brawlers seemed to get the same idea at the same time because all three slid (in one way or another), underneath the Fire-Type and each attacked Falcon.

Suddenly, Dark jumped into the air and spun the Master Sword, the arena got darker and both Sheik and Wolf managed to dodge the shadow as he continually sliced Falcon to ribbons.

Dark won the battle, Sheik came in second and Wolf was last. Captain Falcon was currently in the infirmary awaiting Doctor Mario to get properly rehabilitated.

The moral of the story? Don't fuck with Dark.

* * *

><p>"Ending's lacking something, don't you think?"<p>

"Maybe, we could take out that moral bit."

"Hey, that's a good moral."

"_Sure_ it is."


End file.
